Episode 1: Vanguard of Destiny!
Vanguard of Destiny! is the 1st episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 1 in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. Summary CV-Episode 2b.jpg CV-Episode 2c.jpg CV-Episode 2d.jpg CV-Episode 2e.jpg CV-Episode 2f.jpg CV-Episode 2g.jpg CV-Episode 2h.jpg CV-Episode 2i.jpg CV-Episode 2j.jpg CV-Episode 2k.jpg CV-Episode 2l.jpg CV-Episode 2m.jpg CV-Episode 2n.jpg CV-Episode 2o.jpg CV-Episode 2p.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-1-1.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-1-2.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-1-3.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-1-4.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-1-5.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-1-6.jpg Kids from all over town converge to play Vanguard, a card game that seems to be the biggest thing going around. Enter Aichi Sendou, a shy and timid boy with a rare card, the Blaster Blade, who will enter this new card game. How will a soft-spoken third year junior stand up to a professional like Toshiki Kai? Characters introduced *Aichi Sendou *Toshiki Kai *Katsumi Morikawa *Yuta Izaki *Taishi Miwa *Shop girl Featured Battle: Katsumi Morikawa vs. Toshiki Kai The start of the battle wasn't shown, so the turns are unknown. Turn ???: Katsumi Morikawa Morikawa attacks Kai's Dragon Knight, Nehalem with Juggernaut Maximum. Kai guards with Lizard Runner, Undeux and negates his attack. Morikawa ends his turn. Turn ???: Toshiki Kai Kai draws a card. He rides Dragonic Overlord (Grade 3/Twin Drive/11000 POW) He attacks Juggernaut Maximum with Dragonic Overlord. (*) Kai wins. Featured Battle: Aichi Sendou vs. Toshiki Kai Both players set a unit. Both stand their Vanguard: Kai's unit is Lizard Runner, Undeux (Grade 0/6000 POW/Dragonman) and Aichi's unit is Stardust Trumpeter (Grade 0/6000 POW/Angel). Turn 1: Toshiki Kai Kai draws a card. He rides Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (Grade 1/8000 POW/Demon). He calls Flame of Hope, Aermo (Grade 1/6000 POW/Salamander) in his rear-guard. Kai ends his turn. Turn 2: Aichi Sendou Aichi draws a card. He rides Little Sage, Marron (Grade 1/8000 POW/Giant) He calls Wingal (Grade 1/6000 POW/High Beast) to his rear-guard. Aichi attacks Kai's Embodiment of Armor, Bahr with Little Sage, Marron boosted by Wingal. (Little Sage, Marron 8000 -> 14000). Aichi checks for a Drive Trigger. He draws a Little Sage, Marron. (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 POW) Kai takes 1 damage. Aichi ends his turn. Turn 3: Toshiki Kai Kai draws a card. He rides Dragon Knight, Nehalem (Grade 2/10000 POW/Human). He calls another Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (Grade 1/8000 POW/Demon). Kai attacks Aichi's Little Sage, Marron with Embodiment of Armor, Bahr. Aichi guards with Bringer of Good Luck, Epona. (Embodiment of Armor, Bahr 8000 -> 0). The attack is negated. Kai attacks Aichi's Little Sage, Marron with Dragon Knight, Nehalem boosted by Flame of Hope, Aermo. (Dragon Knight, Nehalem 10000 -> 16000) Kai checks for a drive trigger. He gets no trigger. Aichi takes 1 damage. Kai ends his turn. Turn 4: Aichi Sendou Aichi draws a card. He rides Knight of Silence, Gallatin. (Grade 2/10000 POW/Human) He calls Little Sage, Marron. (Grade 1/8000 POW/Giant) and Flogal (Grade 1/5000 POW/High Beast) in his rear-guard. He attacks Dragon Knight, Nehalem with Knight of Silence, Gallatin boosted by Wingal (Gallatin 10000 -> 16000 POW) Aichi checks for a drive trigger. Kai checks for a damage trigger. Neither of them get a trigger. Kai takes 1 damage. He attacks Dragon Knight, Nehalem with Little Sage, Marron boosted by Flogal (Little Sage, Marron 8000 -> 13000 POW). Kai guards with Flame of Hope, Aermo. (Little Sage, Marron 13000 -> 8000 POW) The attack is negated. Aichi ends his turn. Turn 5: Toshiki Kai Kai draws a card. He calls Wyvern Strike, Tejas. (Grade 2/8000 POW/Winged Dragon) He calls Wyvern Strike, Jarran. (Grade 1/6000 POW/Winged Dragon) He attacks Little Sage, Marron Embodiment of Armor, Bahr. Aichi guards with Flogal. (Bahr 8000 -> 0 POW). The attack is negated. (*) He attacks Knight of Silence, Gallatin with Wyvern Strike, Tejas boosted by Wyvern Strike, Jarran. (Tejas 8000 -> 14000 POW ) Wyvern Strike, Jarran's skill activates. He gives 4000 more power to Wyvern Strike, Tejas. (Wyvern Strike, Tejas 14000 -> 18000 POW). Aichi takes 1 damage. Kai attacks Knight of Silence, Gallatin with Dragon Knight, Nehalem boosted by Flame of Hope, Aermo. (Dragon Knight, Nehalem 10000 -> 16000 POW). Kai checks for a Drive Trigger. He gets a Critical Trigger, adding 5000 POW and +1 Damage to Dragon Knight, Nehalem (Dragon Knight, Nehalem 16000 -> 21000). Aichi takes 2 damage. Kai ends his turn. Turn 6: Aichi Sendou Aichi draws a card. He rides "Blaster Blade" (Grade 2/No Trigger/9000 POW). The battle continues next episode... Featured Cards (Incomplete) The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards that debut in any way are marked in italic. Key Cards *Blaster Blade Notes (*) *It is unknown how much damage Katsumi had when Kai declared his final attack, or if he guarded and Kai used Dragonic Overlord's skill to attack again. Triva *Trial Deck 1: Blaster Blade and Trial Deck 2: Dragonic Overlord debuts in this episode and episode 2. *This episode opens up with Juggernaut Maximum, a Spike Brothers card, which makes it the very first card to appear. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1